Bad Touch
by Lazerlicious
Summary: Great, just what she needed – a billion year old evil hybrid, dare she say it, aroused by her insolence. She couldn't help the sudden excitement that rapidly pooled in the pit of her stomach. My god, she was actually humoring him. KLAROLINE-FLUFF-ONESHOT


Hope you guys like this little piece of nonsense. I'm leaving for vacation to Florida so I wanted to post this in appreciation to all you other Klaroline writers for posting your wonderful stories. I'll be missing you guys this week!  
I do take requests, if you have any ideas. This is my first Klaroline story, so please don't be too harsh. Reviews are lovely, hint hint.  
I've also made a tumblr a few days ago, though I don't know how to use it, so teach me?  
hornyklaroline - is the name. find me!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Vampire Diaries, only a 64 pack of Crayola Crayons and a can of Coke-Zero.  
I'm sure there are typos/errors, but maybe you can look past that? You've been warned.

—x—x—x—x—x—x—K—L—A—R—O—L—I—N—E—x—x—x—x—x—x—

Without a single breath to spare, Caroline Forbes raced through her home trying to gather her strewn out books for school. The blonde banshee was already 20 minutes late for god's sake, and she knew compelling the ice queen in the school office for a late slip to Alaric's class was going to be her only option. Thank god for vampire speed and ridiculous vampire hunter history teachers; she could make it into school in less than five if only she could find her dumb math book for third period. There probably wouldn't be much grief from Mr. Saltzman under the current "Klaus" drama, which by the way, was at an eerily comfortable stalemate.

_Seriously_, she thought to herself, the control freak inside berating her for losing the damn book. Who in their right minds were at anytime going to use any sort of Trigonometric equation in their lifetime anyways?

Caroline Forbes vowed at that very moment to not spend an extra second of her eternity wasted on Trigonometry. She huffed at that, stomping her foot as she decided that she was never going to find the damn book, and happily gave up her search.

Speeding out the screen door of her home, she grumbled slightly to herself as she almost tripped out of the frame being the only ungraceful vampire she was, but not before slamming straight into what felt like a steel wall as the few books she'd managed to find flied directly out of her small arms. She flopped onto the porch with a loud thud, bottom first, sprawled out like an idiot – and more than ready to give an earful to whatever unfortunate soul got in her way.

As if her day couldn't get any worse, there _**he**_ stood, stupid smirk plastered on his face as his arm reached down to help her up.

"I'd rather have a stake driven through my heart, Klaus." She spat at the curly haired hybrid. ", and I'm late and _so_ not in the mood for whatever it is you want." She added as she picked herself up, leaning down to grab one of her precious schoolbooks, dying a little inside once his strong hand snatched it up first. He chuckled at her, probably finding it amusing that just his presence was able to fluster her so much. God she was so angry, but oh Jesus Christ, those dimples that formed whenever he smiled…

She instantly forced the thought away.

"No matter, I'm only here to get your stockings in a twist, love." He spoke with an accent so sweet it made her cringe. Caroline scoffed, snapping gracefully **finally** for once in her eternal life as she dusted herself off "Of all the things to go wrong!" She raved, her voice drenched in sarcasm as she rolled her eyes. And as if it was possible, his smirk grew even wider at that, but it quickly faded, replaced by a serious façade. "What?" He asked innocently as he politely handed her book back to her.

She greedily snatched the book away from him, huffing childishly.

To hell with dignity.

"One, I don't wear stockings. Two, even if I did, YOU of all people would never in the billion years you've been alive be able to get them in a twist. Three, I'm leaving." She said matter-of-factly as she stormed on past him in a sudden rage. She swore she heard him sigh before he actually pleaded with a simple "Wait!". Yes, the evil hybrid was _actually_ pleading with her, Caroline Forbes…

Her mother always said that you catch more flies with honey, but in Klaus' case, it was the complete opposite. He must've been a masochist of some sort, attentive because of the fact that she was nothing but a complete bitch to him. Not that she was trying to nab his attention, mind you….

She didn't know why, but she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face his teal eyes. There was something about the way he stood, looking into her eyes so genuinely that she couldn't ignore no matter who he was or what he is capable of. "I did come here for a reason." He said softly. Her eyes burned into his almost compelling him in her own way to continue. "I just wanted to bring this back." He finished, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the bracelet he'd given to her nights before.

Caroline became stiff, eyeing the jewelry as if it was a poisonous snake, arching it's back ready to strike the moment she reached out. The last thing she wanted to do was except jewelry from the monster that had made her and friend's lives hell.

"I don't want it." She quietly murmured, her eyes not once leaving the offending accessory. Klaus's jaw tightened, lips scrunching up into that perfect pout, his patience noticeably wearing thin with her.

"It's a gift love, _take it_." He gritted his teeth, warning with his throaty voice that it was not up for debate. Caroline was fuming, and if vampires had been blessed with laser vision, she would've turned that damned bracelet into molten metal by now _**just**_ in spite of him. She cracked a small inner smile at the thought, but it was short lived.

"I DON'T like you Klaus." She exploded, gaining a newfound confidence but losing every sense of rationality she had left in her. He must've not been expecting her sudden confession because she was almost positive that she saw him take a step back from her. "I never have and I never will so stop with the jewelry thing, stop following me around like a little creep, and leave." She spat at the persistent hybrid, malice laced in every word. His eyes widened in shock for only a second as his indifferent façade quickly replaced the hurt that had briefly flashed in his eyes. He was clearly surprised at her outburst, even if he had threatened her hollowly. There were vampires in every country that feared the hybrid, most cowering down at the mere mention of his name, and yet, here she was, this baby vampire he could snap like a twig, and not a single ounce of fear did she allow to etch her face. She could tell he was irritated, but there was something twinkling deep within his eyes. Enchantment? Was he enthralled by her audacity? She didn't think it was possible, but somehow, he seemed quite _**turned**_ _**on**_ by her.

Great, just what she needed – a billion year old evil hybrid, dare she say it, _**aroused**_ by her insolence, staring at her as if he was going to pounce on her at any second. She couldn't help the sudden excitement that rapidly pooled in the pit of her stomach. My god, she was actually humoring him.

Klaus smirked. "You're lying through your teeth sweetheart, and you know it." He spoke with confidence gracing his every feature. She quickly snapped out of her trance as the victory in his eyes only added fuel to her fire. "Right," she rolled her eyes. "I like you Klaus; I like how you killed my best friend, her aunt, her mother, her ancestors, my boyfriend, my-"

"Enough!" He barked angrily, interrupting her long list of casualties as the serious look in his eyes burned and mangled her from where she stood. Caroline shook her head in disbelief. Her body was a traitor but that didn't have to make her subservient to him, damnit!

"You've hurt, tormented, and killed all of the people I care about in some form or another and you just want me to forget about it all because you buy me expensive jewelry and draw beautiful pictures of me? WHAT A FANTASTIC way to get me to like you, Klaus." She argued, her anger subsiding quickly as disbelief in the nerve of him took her over. Caroline swore she saw shame plague him briefly before he crossed his arms, face returning to it's normal grimace. Her inner self was pleading the fifth…borderline screaming sympathy for the devil himself, it seemed. Desire made her ethics nonsexistent.

Caroline inched closer to him, ready to strike the final blow of words when the smell of his cologne hit the edge of her nostrils. Holy guacamole, were the gods cursing her for their own amusement? It was as if all thought ceased to exist in her pretty little head as his perfect elixir slimed its way straight down to her very core. Klaus was not backing down, meeting her eyes in a silent battle between the two. She hated him. With every fiber of her being she hated him. Why did he have to be so dominant in everything, even a damn staring contest. Not to mention, after everything he had done to her and her friends, after all of the sleepless nights she had to endure over this man, he expected her to let go of it all just because he "_fancied_" her. Klaus must've been as neurotic as they come if he thought things could be just that simple, but god, why was this incessant voice in her head nagging at her about how perfect his lips looked?

Curse every god that existed! They were like magnets, opposites drawing into eachother. He brought out the worst in her. The kind that would betray her friends and family for just one kiss from his flawlessly shaped lips, but god something so wrong had never felt so right in her life. Klaus was vindictive, manipulative, and destructive yet he showed her a side of him that no one else had been deemed worthy enough to see. He showed her the good, the humanity that would always lie helplessly beneath ever pain suffered. Caroline would never deny those tears she saw in him that night he fed her his blood.

The real Klaus was there, begging her to save him, but why her?

The blond vixen wondered what kind of strange things she brought out in him. Was there any way possible that a monster like Klaus could be changed for the better, the way she was changing for the worse? In her mind, Klaus was the embodiment of _sin_, a black hole of all wrongs ever to be commited. Klaus was a one way ticket to hell, albeit, a hell that looked appealing. The way he stood, acting as if her choice was so easy, so carefree and without a care in the world. Klaus was temptation in it's finest example. Caroline was envious, never being able to find that damn switch Damon always raved about like she wanted to. Boy did she need that button now.

He must've caught the conflicting emotions in her eyes, because the second he saw her doubt, he crushed his lips onto hers, tongue lapping up every bit that he could. Klaus was not one to waste, that much was evident. The way he cupped her face, grinding their bodies together in a perfect harmony, she swore she heard fireworks going off in the distance. Everything about their proximity screamed dangerous, but maybe, just maybe, vampy Caroline liked her eternal life on the edge. She can almost hear mortal Caroline rolling over in her subconscious grave, praying to every god she used to believe in for deliverance. Christ, what a prude she was. If heaven existed, this was it, her very own twisted and mangled fairytale.

As her suddenly dull senses came back to her, she violently thrust his body away from hers, black veins caressing her cheeks. Caroline hissed in warning, anger boiling over to it's peak the moment she saw him grin in mischievous victory. He'd gotten under her skin just as he had wanted to and the nerve of this man, to gloat in her face about it. "Before you say anything, I would just like to kindly point out the fact that you kissed back." His velvety smooth voice echoed into her ear, taunting her every thought. _Damn him to HELL_, she thought.

Caroline opened her mouth to retort before he held up his finger to her lips, "and if you say I compelled you-" He sneered in his matter-of-fact voice, rolling his eyes in the process. "This is…This is too much." The blonde admitted stubbornly, shaking her head in disbelief, glorified by shame. She was all but sleeping with the enemy, which she knew the little minx inside of her was all for, practically spreading her legs at the idea like the whore she _really_ was. She shook off her deceiving conscience and allowed her fury to emerge. "YOU, are too much for me to even…if this is about the bracelet, then just give it to me!" She screamed, reaching out for the piece of jewelry that caused her so much trouble. If he wanted her to have that damned bracelet _**that**_ bad, then fine, as long as it made the conniving hybrid leave her house so she could get to school in peace.

"Oh, so now you want the bracelet back?" He teased, holding it above his head to where she couldn't reach and all of the vampire abilities in the world couldn't help her against the annoyingly cute hybrid. She stomped her foot, screaming "I SAID GIVE IT TO ME NOW KLAUS.", before her brain had time to register how inappropriate she sounded.

He was like a kid in a candy store, smiling stupidly straight at her.

"_That's what she said_, love." He said smartly, accent thick in every syllable, making his crude remark that much more ridiculous.

Her neck snapped up to look at him disapprovingly only to find that his teal orbs were alight with humor. The audacity of this man was beyond her, yet she couldn't help but snort unattractively at his comment, covering her mouth as she burst into fits of giggles. His laugh followed seconds after, something in his chuckle that must've been contagious, because she was all but grabbing her sides doubling over in laughter.

Maybe, just maybe, she _liked_ him.

—x—x—x—x—x—x—K—L—A—R—O—L—I—N—E—x—x—x—x—x—x—

_**I'm not sure I really like this, but I figured it at least deserved a little feedback to get me warmed back up into writing. Thoughts? Is it horrible? Tolerable? Decent? Leave me a review!**_


End file.
